The Loneliest People
by The Lilac Bear
Summary: Young Justice fanfic about an Endgame where Wally didn't die. The team doesn't know what to think anymore as Nightwing sacrificed himself. -"I can make-up things for every person in the Batfamily, "the loneliest people are the nicest, The saddest people smile the brightest, those with the brightest eyes have the darkest past, those who push people away need the most love… and so on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my version of the after effects of Endgame. I've had this in my mind for a long time now but just haven't written it down. I know I should be working on Gender Crisis but I've hit a stall with it sooo… yeah. I hope you like it!**

 **Warning: I'm cautious so I'm going with a T rating. Also there will be OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice even though I want to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A different result**

The team watches as the Flashes run all praying that they could stop the machine. Every time Kid Flash gets hit a certain bird-named hero flinches, he has a bad feeling about all of this. Suddenly a panicked Blue Beetle says "He will cease in 16 seconds". No one seems to understand until a look flashes across Nightwing's face. He starts to sprint towards the best friend who is slowing down, ignoring all the screams of his name. He has to time this perfectly, another bolt is about to hit Wally, before it can Dick has tackled him and taken the shot to the middle of his back. It's okay though, because this is his plan, his fault, and if anyone is going to die from this plan it is going to be him.

All the rest of the team can do is stare as the figures don't get up, until they are all sprinting towards the downed figures as the machine stops spinning. Impulse looking tired but happy hasn't realized what has happened yet, neither has the Flash. "Alright we totally crashed that mode!" Impulse gives the Flash a high five as they come to a stop. After they don't hear cheering but instead "Wing wake up! You can't do this to us! Why did you have to be the hero, you shouldn't have saved me, not after everything I've done to you! I'm so sor-sory," they turn and see a sobbing Kid Flash over the still figure of a bleeding Nightwing. They rush over. The whole team is on their knees around him, not yet understanding they should be getting him immediate medical attention, they are just too stunned at what happened.

"Walls, I'm not asleep *puff* yet. Hg- there is nothing to ap- *gasp* apologize for. I will al-always save you, that's *puff* what best bros are- grg- for." He is slowly slipping into unconsciousness but won't let go just yet. "BG, you know I've always been ready right? *pant with slight gurgling laugh* Nothing could have made me hurt you, I've loved you since I was eight years old. Robin, don't you dare let B close up into himself like he did with Jay *puff*, I know how he reacts to grief, it's to hurt all those that are close to him so he won't have to deal with any more pain if other die. Don't let him do that, and if he does just go away with Hood and little wing, if he wants to brood then don't get hurt like I di-gasp of pain- did. Tell them all I loved them. Walls- you and Roy- you-you've always *sigh* been my bro-brothers, never forget that. Flash-tel *gasp* tell the league I'll always be their little Robin. Kaldur, I'm so glad you could –grg- could join our brotherhood. M'gann, Artemis, Connor; you made *puff* the team a real family. Team, it's been an honor to lead you and call you family." All this came out in a rush as he is gasping for breath and is fading into the blackness.

Not one face was free from tears and after that little rant it was Batgirl who broke the silence, "NO! Don't you dare give up! You are not dying, hear me Pixie boots, I will not lose my best friend, not after so long. I'm so so sorry. Why didn't I say yes," she has her head on his chest sobbing, "I always knew I would regret not dating you. Come on you have to stay awake, who else am I going to tease relentlessly, who else lets me get away with everything?! Who else can I say I've loved for ten years?" Everyone just stares at the display of emotions, ones bats never show. "You and me, after you get better we are going on a real date, to that diner you showed me when we were hiding from the cops, okay. You have to live, please…"

Dick blinks slightly but he can barely hear anymore and the blackness is overcoming the red of her hair, "O-okay BG but you'll… need.. to.. help… me live fir…" The blue bird of Bludhaven finally passes out. Batgirl jumps up, "M'gann call the Bioship! Everyone up, up, up! We should have been doing this when he first got hit! Uggg, we are such _idiots_. Hurry he needs immediate medical attention. Someone alert the watchtower and tell them to ready the med-bay. Robin call Leslie, we are going to need her help." The Bioship reaches them and every climbs aboard as Superboy gently lifts Nightwing up and places him on a table in the back room for basic medical needs.

Robin talks quietly with someone and directs them to get to the hidden zeta beam in Gotham; apparently they have already been authorized. Batgirl and Flash are rushing around trying to stop the bleeding, but they can't take the suit off because it has melted the Kevlar to the skin. The Bioship is flying at its fastest speed into space and towards the watchtower; it still takes a slug-slow half an hour before they reach the hanger of the watchtower. Black Canary and a unfamiliar blonde woman are already waiting there with a gurney. As soon as Nightwing is on the gurney they are rushing off to the med-bay with a frantic Batgirl in tow. A shock-shelled team slowly exits the Bioship still not fully comprehending what has just happened. It couldn't be possible, Nightwing… is Nightwing. He is invincible, and beyond that, he is a Bat. That basically makes him unstoppable right, right?

The last people to exit the Bioship are Wally and Artemis, Artemis is looking worriedly at a guilt ridden Wally who is looking at the floor. "Wally, talk to me. He's your best friend, your brother I know this is hurting you, badly."

"Arty, I- I just don't understand why he did it. Before you say 'because your brothers' you have to understand that, *sigh* I don't think we've been brothers for a long time. We slowly started to slip away, seeing less and less of each other until that only time we spoke was at the cave. And, it was mostly my fault. And, after… after you went undercover, I was so mad at him. I treated him like he was the bad guy, like he was the worst human being on Earth" a gasp sounded and the comforting hands around Wally rushed away, he looked up, there were tears forming in Artemis's eyes and he hand covered her mouth, "yeah, exactly. There was no reason he should have saved me, yet he sacrificed himself for me." Tears start to well up in Wally's eyes again, "I didn't even get to tell him I'm sorry."

Suddenly there is a rush of wind and Artemis is gripping him tightly in a hug and Wally breaks down in sobs. They make their way to a waiting room where the rest of the team, and surprisingly, most of the league is waiting nervously.

Batgirl slowly walks in from the direction of the surgery room, her face is pale and stunned. "Have-" she stopped, tears start to form again, "Do any of you know what happened to him? He has so many new wounds, so many injuries just starting form, I don't even know how he managed to hid them! They say *deep breath* they say they don't know if he'll make it through. Apparently over the last few _months_ he has been declining in health. If you had seen him- his ribs were prominent and- and he's dehydrated, and he has pneumonia that still hasn't gone away completely, and-" she was starting to hyperventilate slightly, "how could we not have noticed!? If that were one of us he would have been able to tell if we had a _paper cut_ but with all those major things we were _oblivious_!" She stands up in emphasize and them plops back down in the chair heavily sobbing again. Everyone was shocked, how could they not have noticed!

There were footsteps in the hall again, multiple footsteps. In walked the mentors, returned from their long journey. Batman quickly observed the tears and expressions, and who was there, but most importantly who wasn't, "Aqaulad what happened here? Where is Nightwing?"

Aqualad looked up from where his head was in his hand, "Fear not, the crisis has passed, though at a terrible cost." Batman's eyes widened barely noticeably and he took off towards the medical bay, his cape swooshing as he went. Everyone else was left in silence, never having seen Batman shows so much panic as what was in his steps.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo… I know this has taken a loooonggg time but, this isn't the main story I'm focusing on and I have so many idea for this story that it's kind of taking me a while to wrangle them done into something that is almost okay. Sorry for the huge wait, but I hope it was worth it!**

 **Warning: I'm cautious so I'm going with a T rating. Also there will be OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice Season 3 would have come out years ago, but alas it will be out next year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Some Revelations**

 **Batman P.O.V.**

Batman enters the med-bay in a flurry. He takes in the scene. There on an operating table is Nightwing, his son. The first this he notices are the expressions of the operators. Dr. Leslie is concerned and working at a fast pace. Black Canary is gathering tools necessary for a large, long procedure. And J'onn is setting up machines that look large and imposing compared to his son. Black Canary sets up an IV drip with blood, my son lost too much blood. Then she prepares another IV drip, this one is clear, probably a sedative. But, she grabs another clear IV drip and I can't see a purpose for it.

My voice is gravely with an undercurrent of pain that only Dick would hear, "Black Canary, why are you adding a third IV drip to Nightwing?"

She jumps, she apparently did not know I was here. "Batman! When did you get back, are the rest of the heroes back? Is everyone okay?"

Now I'm annoyed, "Black Canary the IV drip?"

She shook her head, "Right. The first one is for blood, we'll probably need to refill that bag to stabilize him… the trip up to the watchtower was longer than was good for him. The second is the Batfamily level sedatives and pain medication. The third… is nutrients. I don't know how no one noticed, he seemed so calm and in perfect health. But, he's malnourished, sleep deprived- really just exhausted-, and his body is overworked."

My heart plummets. There has to be a reason why my son is like this, and I have a bad feeling about it. I can't help looking over his body, so many new scars… how could this have happened!

* * *

 **No P.O.V.**

The waiting room was surprisingly quiet. There was the whole team, and most of the league there. Every single one of them was quiet, only some sniffles from the original team and the Batfamily were heard. There wasn't even enough chairs for everyone. Batgirl was sharing a single seating couch with Robin, the couch was holding M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur all squished together, and M'gann had Garfield in her lap. A love seat held Wondergirl, Bumblebee and Guardian. Another loveseat held impulse, Jaime, and Arsenal. Everyone else was either standing or sitting on the floor. Roy was leaning on Wally's legs, Zatanna and Rocket were leaning on each other by the wall. Lagoon Boy was sitting in a corner. Superman and Wonder Woman were pacing while the Flash was running around the whole watchtower telling everyone the news. Green Arrow, Aquaman, J'onn, and Hal were all leaning against the wall in companionship. Captain Marvel was just standing looking a little lost.

The solemn silence was broken with a gasp. Batgirl's head snapped up. "Robin, please tell me you called everyone when I was with Nightwing!"

Everyone around observed the panic starting to fill Batgirl and Robin's eyes, "No, I didn't even think about ! Oh God, they're going to be pissed. We need to call them like yesterday!"

"I call Hood!" was Batgirl's immediate response.

Horror and more panic filled Robin's eyes, "No no no no no! That's not fair. I don't want to have to tell the demon that his fath- favorite person is injured! He'll kill me!"

Batgirl smirked, "That's why I didn't want to do it. Besides, maybe then we won't fight over time so much if you're gone."

Tim glared at her, "That's so not my fault. It is totally on you that we fight so much about it. I'm blaming you is that brat maims me."

Batgirl just stuck her tongue at him and walked out of the room. Robin followed her, but no one took the now empty seat. Beastboy cleared his throat, "Anybody know who they were talking about?" Everybody just looked at Wally and Roy. They both hung their heads in shame.

Roy turned away, "I've been in a really bad place recently and got some new responsibilities… I've been really out of it, I have no idea who they are talking about."

Everyone turned to Wally again, he looked extremely guilty, "Listen guys… I know this is going to come as a shock to some of you, but we haven't really been on speaking term for a while. Besides that, even before we left the team Wing and I were growing distant. I really have no idea what's been going on with him…" Artemis smacked him in the back of the head. Wally rubbed at the spot but said nothing, he knew he deserved it.

Batgirl walked into the room again and everyone sent her questioning looks. She shook her head and said, "They'll be here in a minute." Everyone could see she was nervous for the visitors. Then Robin walked back into the room.

He was pale and looked like he was nervous someone would kill him. "Batgirl, I hate you. The amount of British disappointment and feral rage sent at me was worse than a beating from Two Face." He glared at her but was still really pale.

Batgirl gave him a weak smirk, "I know that's why I had you call them." Robin looked like he was going to respond in a rather aggressive way when the zeta beams rang out.

 **Recognized: Red Hood B13**

 **Recognized: Little Wing B27**

 **Recognized: A01 Agent A**

Everyone stared for a minute. Wasn't Red Hood a criminal, why did he have a designation, why was that designation for the team, who in the world was little wing, and why was the butler wearing a mask? The butler looking guy carefully observed the situation, acknowledged the Bats with a nod of his head, and then took off towards the med-bay. The two newcomers started marching towards the group of waiting heroes. No one missed how the two bats paled as them came on a death march.

Red Hood was in full uniform with black cargo pants, combat boots, guns, and a leather jacket. For some reason there was a red bat on the shirt under the Jacket. The other person was wearing a modified version of the robin outfit, it had a hood, and was wearing a seriously scary scowl. Red Hood spoke first.

"Replacement, red head what the hell happened!? I leave Goldie for one second and he's dying? Where were you guys, aren't you supposed to protect him?" He took his last few steps towards them while talking, now he stood extremely close to the chair and was leaning threateningly towards them, his fists were clenched beside him.

No one seemed to notice the small one walk up beside Red Hood until he took a katana from his belt and held it at Robin's throat, "I normally would not agree with To- this scum, but what happened to Nightwing. You should have been helping him."

The other heroes were starting to get up because of the threat to the two bats, but they didn't even seem surprised. They looked like they were familiar with this treatment. Batgirl carefully moved the katana's point away from Robin's throat and started talking. "Okay, so you both know the plan and how it was supposed to go down. The machines were all taken down except for a surprise one in the North Pole. That one activated and the Flashes had to disable by doing some running and Wally was getting hit a lot. Nightwing ran and stopped Wally from getting hit with a blast that would have made him disappear forever, but he got hit in the process. That combined with all of the wounds he sustained in the previous battle and over the last months took him to critical condition."

They seemed satisfied with the answer. Red Hood nodded and sat on the arm of the bats's chair and 'Little Wing' made a 'tch' noise while sheathing his sword. Damian however looked angry. "I knew he was hiding something! When I found him sick in his apartment I knew he was lying about it not being serious. We are going to have a real talk about lying."

Wait… what?

Wally finally exploded. "Wait who are you guys?! Why is 'Little Wing' wearing a Robin uniform, why is Red Hood even allowed up here-he's a criminal!, why is he wearing a bat symbol, and what do you mean Wing was sick?!"

Damian glared at him, "Do not call me Little Wing, I don't even like it when Nightwing calls me that, but I will only accept it from him," he unsheathes his katana and points it at Wally to get the point across, "You can call me Blackbird until I hold the Robin title. And to why I am wearing this uniform is because I am in training to be Robin." He turns his head away and up after that.

Hood sighs, "Well, I'm allowed up here because I am. I'm not a criminal… more like an anti-hero. The Bats trust me, well at least the ones that know me. A to the Bat symbol, I wear it because I want to fucking wear it."

That seemed to piss everyone off besides the bats. Wonder Woman spoke, "You should not be wearing the bat emblem. Only Batman can give that out to people."

They were sure Hood wore a smug smile under his helmet as he said, "Batman did give me the symbol to wear."

Superman looked up, "That is impossible, when Batman left world he was still trying to stop you."

"I wasn't talking about that Batman, I was talking about the new one." Everyone just looked shocked at the news of a new Batman. That wasn't possible.

Superman looked outraged, "NEW Batman. There isn't one. That has to be an imposter." He swung his head to look at Batgirl and Robin, "And you two! I can't believe you would allow someone to take over as Batman!"

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Listen Supes, Gotham went insane. One week without Batman and there were riots, anarchy, and a full Arkham break out. Nightwing put on the cowl when he realized it wasn't going to stop without 'Batman' making an appearance. So, he's been patrolling Gotham as Batman since about a week and half after Bats left."

Wally paled, "That's impossible. Wing told me when he was _13_ that he never wanted to be Batman, that you couldn't pay him to put on that cowl. Besides, reports say that Nightwing has been patrolling Bludhaven the whole time Batman has been gone."

Red Hood swore and Batgirl looked like she could burn someone with her glare, "That idiot! He told me he was going to sleep when he got to Bludhaven. You're telling me he's been patrolling this whole time! He can't be getting more than two hours of sleep per night with his college classes, work, and the team!"

Beastboy cocked his head, "Wing's in college? I thought he was in his twenties."

Red Hood laughed, "Pfff, nah Goldie turned 18 in March."

M'gann gasped, "We forgot his birthday! Oh, we're horrible friends." The original team and even some of the Justice League ended up with guilty looks after she said that.

Beastboy stills looked confused, "If Wing's in college then why is he working? I didn't think he needed money because Bats would pay for that."

Batgirl gave a weak smile, "Batman doesn't need to pay for anything, he got a full ride to Princeton. And he's covering for Batman. Batman's job isn't something that can just be left to someone else, Wing needed to fill in for him. He's been really busy."

Red Hood nodded, "Yeah, not only did he have to deal with you guys and all of that but he was helping me heal."

Damian spoke up, "And taking care of me after I was dropped in his care."

"And he was going on missions with the Justice League and fixing the tech around the watchtower and mountain." Superman piped in.

Robin looked really upset as people kept adding thing, "So wait your telling us that he was going to college, filling in for Bats, leading the team, training the team, going on missions with the team _and_ the Justice League, doing all the repairs for both teams, patrolling in Gotham _and_ Bludhaven, dealing with those mental clowns," he points to Damian and Jason, " _AND_ dealing with the stress of leading an undercover op with no support."

No one had a good answer for that. No one could believe he was under that kind of pressure.

L'gann spoke up, "I don't get why we care! He lied to us, used us in his silly plan. He almost got us killed! What does it matter what he went through, he should be left to deal with mess by himself."

Multiple people glared at him.

* * *

 **Batman P.O.V.**

It's been hours. Dick is finally out of surgery and seeing him on this bed makes me not want to look at his injury report. He is hooked up to multiple IV bags, on a ventilator, has a leg elevated by a sling, a shoulder immobilized, and is too pale, too still. In a coma.

Alfred is sitting in the seat on the other side of the bed. He calmly entered the surgery and help with any task, now he is silent across from me, knowing I need this silence to process what has happened.

I hear a beep from my glove computer. I remember when Dick first created the holo screens and then condensed it to fit on his glove, I was so proud. I wish I could tell him that now. It's a message… from Dick. My eyes flicker to the bed to make sure he hadn't stealthily moved and sent it to me, but he is in the exact same position as two seconds ago.

 _Dick pops onto the screen. He is in his Nightwing uniform; obviously he didn't want his identity exposed if the video was compromised._

 _Hey Bats! This is just a precaution, but I'll be making videos of what happens in case- in case my plan doesn't work and I can't tell you what happened myself. If you see this message… it's been over half-a-day since you entered Earth's atmosphere and something has happened to me to make it so I couldn't talk to you. So… yeah. I hope you never have to see this message, but if you do… know that I tried my hardest and never wanted to leave you. Bye Dad._

 _Dick reached forward and turned the camera off._

"Alfred you heard the message right." He nods, "The team doesn't know what happened do they?"

"No Master Batman, they do not. I do not think anyone knows all the facts. Perhaps we should show them." His British accent is prominent in the last sentence, it is not a suggestion. I inwardly sigh, I don't want to show those people the possible last words of my son to me, but I will not go against Alfred. He might burn my food for the rest of my life.

I don't want to leave him. I copy the videos, except for one. It specifically says 'For Batman Only' and I don't like how foreboding that feels. I stalk out of the room, silently promising that it would be for a moment.

The waiting room is loud. Yells are heard of how 'L'gann is right we should be angry he used us!' and how 'He saved the world isn't that what matters'. I can't believe these people are fighting when my son is dying.

"Enough" I didn't shout, but I don't need to. I notice two people I don't recognize, a small boy and Red Hood. I look to Batgirl she silently tells me that they are okay with her eyes. The whole room quiets, Batgirl speaks. "Is he alright? What's his condition."

"Critical, he's in a coma." She starts tearing up and looks away, Wally shudders and Artemis holds him as Roy comes to offer support.

"He left videos for me, to explain what happened there last months. I believe it would be of benefit for you to see them." I walk over to a far wall and tap a pattern. A holo screen pops into existence. I allow the videos to pop up. "These will play when you are ready, all you have to do is say stop and it will pause. I'll be with Nightwing, don't disturb us."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter for me. I start school tomorrow, so posting will not be faster. However, I will not abandon this story so please have patience. And please review!**


	3. Just an AN

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it isn't. I have not forgotten this story, however I'm so busy will college applications and just in general AP Homework that I will have to put it on hold for a short while. Please don't think I'm quitting this story because I'm not. I refuse to be a person who gives no end to their stories. But, I won't be writing for a short while so hang on!**


	4. What Really Happened?

**A/N: Hwy guys… I'm alive and SUPER busy, but I'm really sorry about not updating often! I'm focusing more on my other story so I can try and finish it so I can focus on this one, so this one has been slightly for a while. Oops.**

 **I'm not done with the other story yet so don't expect frequent updates of this one.**

 **Warning: I'm cautious so I'm going with a T rating. Also there will be OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, season 3 wouldn't be held back until SEPTEMBER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What Really Happened?**

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

The room has been silent since Batman left. I look at the rest of the Batfamily, the look we share means one thing, we have to know what Dick went through these last few months. I don't even ask if the others are ready, "Computer play the first video."

A screen drops from the ceiling and a projector from nowhere begins to show the video.

* * *

 _Dick pops onto the screen. He is in his Nightwing uniform; obviously he didn't want his identity exposed if the video was compromised._

 _Hey Bats! This is just a precaution, but I'll be making videos of what happens in case- in case my plan doesn't work and I can't tell you what happened myself. If you see this message… it's been over half-a-day since you entered Earth's atmosphere and something has happened to me to make it so I couldn't talk to you. So… yeah. I hope you never have to see this message, but if you do… know that I tried my hardest and never wanted to leave you. Bye Dad._

 _Dick reached forward and turned the camera off._

* * *

The projector pauses and asks if we want to see the next video, before I can say yes a voice starts from behind me.

Garfield looks up surprised, "I didn't realize Batman was Wing's dad. Should we really being viewing these if he only meant for his _dad_ to see them?" He starts to bite his lip nervously. Beastboy obviously wanted to see them, but he also felt guilty for viewing such a personal thing.

M'gann puts an around her brother, "It's okay Gar, maybe Nightwing didn't mean for us to see them, but he would understand. Besides Batman said we could."

Jason looks frustrated, "Great. Now that the moral dilemma is out of the way can we start the next video already!?"

The projector takes that as an invitation to start to play. Everyone turns to watch even though some are sulking for having to view what the 'traitor' has to say. (cough L'gann cough)

* * *

 _Dick is seen pulling his hand away from starting the camera. He is wearing his mask but in civilian clothes, he actually looks like an 18 year old for once._

" _Okay Bats, you're going to be pissed at me, but I don't care. If you look at the attached file you'll see 586 different plans of attack. All have rates of success, survival, and practicality. They also have how much time each would take. There is a detailed summary of each plan down to fights, flexibility, and parts people would play." Dick looks away for a second and takes a deep breathe, "I chose plan 12."_

* * *

"Computer pause." Kaldur turns to Batgirl, "Do we have a copy of the attachments he is talking about?"

Typing is heard as Barbara looks for the attachments, "Yes, Batman sent that over as well. I'll put it up on the screen next to the video." More typing is heard and the files pop up.

The eyes of many widen at the sheer volume and comprehension of each plan, even the present Batfamily is slightly surprised at how much information there is.

Garfield openly gapes at the information, "Is this how you guys usually do things?! There is so much stuff! How could you get anything done?"

Tim shakes his head, "No, this is organized and planned out to the point of being seriously worrying." He scrolls through the files and his eyes widen even more, "The worst part is he did all of this, all 586 plans in 2 weeks. He couldn't have slept much during that time and I know for a fact that he didn't ask for any help, which is unusual. The work here all screams panic to the point of perfection, too much was on the line."

Kaldur clears his throat, "You are wrong on one front, my friend. Nightwing did come to me when he found intel about the Light planning something. I told him to come up with a plan, but to keep it discreet. However, I never imagined he would do so much. This does make it seem as though he was nervous when creating all of these. Computer please continue."

Everyone shares nervous glances as the turn their attention back to the video.

* * *

 _His hands go up in a stopping gesture, "Now I know what you're thinking. Why the hell would I choose that plan?! Here's the thing, I can't be just like you." A hand goes up to hold his head up a little._

" _I get it; plan 108 has the best success rate, 97%, that's the one you would have picked. But I can't do that. If you look at the rest of the statistics, it's not worth it. And I know, the fate of the world should be worth everything, but I'm not you and I can't do that." His voice goes higher from the emotion he is trying to give out and faster as he starts to think of the horror of this option._

 _He takes a deep breathe to calm himself and then continues. "The survival rates are the worst out of all 586 plans. It has a guaranteed rate of killing half the league, half the team, and 2 billion civilians. There is 87% chance only ten superheroes worldwide would survive." Dick bites his lip and takes another deep breathe._

 _He looks directly into the camera; the emotion in his eyes takes the breath away of every person watching, "Bats, I'm selfish. I'm not sending my team, my family into guaranteed death. Besides that, they would be pawns. Sure, they wouldn't be mad at me because they would every single fact of the plan, but I would be literally controlling every fight, every punch, and every wound of my team. They would have no free choices and every death would be my fault. Well, every death would be my fault anyways."_

 _He looks away from the camera, "Plan 12 has a 89% success rate. That still fits the Batfamily parameters of an okay plan. The survival rate though is so much better. There is no civilian death if the plan works, or Justice League death. There is a 100% rate that only three people would die from the team, a 95% chance rate that no one dies. Those odds are the one that matter most to me, multiple deaths could cripple this team, so the first plan is not worth it." Every person watching can see the steely determination in their leader's eyes, and the sadness there._

* * *

L'gann's outburst stops the video, "How dare he! There was a death that ruined the team! That combined with Kaldur's fake betrayal crippled the team anyways!" Some of the newer and more impulsive of the team nodded with him. "And what does he mean about not using us as pawns?! He did that anyways by not telling us his plan." Again more nods are seen from the younger members and even M'gann nods.

"Shut. Up. Listen here, you don't understand the pressure of being leader or making decisions that could cost lives. Although he didn't tell you what he was doing, you had the option to say no to a mission and fight in any way you wanted, that is freewill. Besides that, Artemis wasn't a team member at the time, even though her death hurt most of you it wouldn't have crippled you like multiple deaths of current team members would have. He did this for your safety and don't forget that." Wonder Woman stalked up to L'gann and got in his face when saying this. It's obvious she sees Dick as a son and would always take his side.

Even though WW had some good points, many team members, new and old, seem to share L'gann's opinion and only stay quiet so they don't face Wonder Woman's wrath. Someone says "Computer continue" so they all stop fighting to continue to watch.

* * *

" _Here's the plan. Aqualad is already undercover; this plan has been in the works for a year now. Tula's death along with his parentage allows Aqualad to be the perfect undercover operative. The plan so far is for him to continue to send information to me and then slowly build trust within the Light. This way the team can form an attack plan at the same time he finishes sabotage from within. The team also doesn't know any of this, which after this is all said and done will make them hate me, I don't care as long as that means they are all alive. Their reactions have to be genuine, and most of them can't hide their emotions well enough for it to be believable if they knew the plan. Batgirl and Robin know though, it's the only way to make sure they don't catch on and then confront in front of the team and ruin it like I know Batgirl would do. I know, not much of a plan, but that's beauty of this. The team has freewill on their decisions and there flexibility for any problems that arise." Dick had gotten up and began to pace while doing this last bit of speaking, he looks very much like a leader beyond his age. There is a deep sense of care that exudes off of him and it makes people wish they were the ones he cared about._

* * *

"Computer pause," everyone looks at 'Black Bird' questioning why he stopped the video, "Fatgirl, what is Wing talking about?"

Batgirl blushes but doesn't seem to mind the name he called her, "He means that if I thought he was hiding something I would wait for maximum people to be around before I confronted him about it. I've done it to him before. It was so he couldn't avoid the question, like he is very good at doing. Anyways, he knows Robin or I would caught on because some of his meetings with Kaldur were during part of patrol. Hood knew the plan too, right?"

Jason nods, "Yeah, Goldie told me about the plan so I would be careful about the villains I pissed off. And because I might have started to worry about his behavior."

Roy speaks up, "Besides the point guys. Another things I want to point out is how the plan gave everyone here freewill, no pawns were used. He left room for every new fight and gave every person ample room to do what they want by not telling you guys the plan. If you had known the plan, he would have had to coach every facial expression and action and word that you formed. You can't say he used you, you had choices." He stares down every person who he thinks might disagree, but their trust was broken and most don't want to believe what he has to say.

They continue to watch the video.

* * *

" _Hope you don't hate me for choosing this plan, but I promised myself I would never sacrifice my team unnecessarily, and I'm determined to keep that promise. Nightwing out." He reaches out to turn the camera off._

 _Static appears and then a second part of the video. A stressed looking Dick appears in front of the camera, "Okay, part B of the plan. Kaldur needs to show he is invested in the Light and needs to pick a partner. This could ruin him. The best way for him to show his loyalties is to kill one of the original team members, preferably it would be me but there are two problems with that."_

 _Dick is pacing as he ticks off his first finger, "Number one reason is the team needs me right now. Everyone seems to be in their own little bubbles. Conner, M'gann, and L'gann are in their own bubble of teenage drama and can't be bothered to notice anything outside of it. And I think M'gann is hiding something. Robin and Batgirl are having some kind of argument, and I have a feeling it's going to end up biting_ _me_ _in the butt. Garfield, Bluebeetle, Impulse, and Cassie are all in the newbie bubble trying to show their worth. And Impulse is definitely hiding something. Then there's the whole Roy and Arsenal is some impulsive he would get himself killed. So right now I'm the only glue that is making this a team, I can't abandon them."_

* * *

"Pause." Wally looks confused and just gestures at the team, "What do you mean you guys were in bubbles?"

Batgirl and Robin look away from each other before Robin coughs, "Okay, so Batgirl and I have been fighting over something for a few months now, and as Bats we don't socialize as much…"

Wally nods before looking expectantly at the rest of the team. Connor, as usual, is blunt, "M'gann and I ended our relationship badly as you all know. I mad for something she did but we both still have feelings for each other. L'gann is a rebound guy and he knows it so the three of us have been fighting, and maybe ignoring everything else." This causes M'gann to blush and look away, L'gann just looks more pissed.

Garfield finishes up, "Some of us are really new and so wouldn't know what to do it there was no leader and the older more experienced people were fighting. Besides, that Roy and Arsenal have problems, Bluebeetle and Impulse are grouped together so he can stop the apocalypse, and Bumblebee and Mal are in a romantic thing."

Wally just looks stunned, "But, the team is a family, we would always stick together no matter what issues arose."

Connor bit back a snort, "Yeah, well you left. That only left Wing as the glue. You can't be mad at us."

Wally looks properly shamed. Damien looks over the people gathered and notices that Impulse looks slightly nervous, but he starts the video again instead of confronting him.

* * *

 _He plops down on his bed and by the expression on his face, this is the part that makes him really worried. "The second reason I can't go undercover is because Deathstroke has joined the Light, he would out me within seconds of me joining and then Kaldur and I would be dead. This also means he is going to recognize Kaldur and his new partner as a fraud soon. I'm surprised he hasn't called Kaldur out yet, but he's probably waiting for me to contact him. Yay." He drags his hand across his face in a way that makes people wince in sympathy for his obvious stressed emotions._

" _It's not going to be a problem; he owes me a couple of favors… Anyways, I think that's going to be all the changes to the plan. I wish you were here, Nightwing out." Nightwing grimaces as he turns the camera off, almost as if he wishes he could just stay in front of it instead of dealing with life._

* * *

The room is silent, until Garfield starts swearing up a storm.

M'gann looks shocked, "Garfield! Don't you dare ever use that language again. Now why are you so upset?"

Gar is shaking with anger, "How dare that bastard make Wing's life hell again. I swear he must be immortal because he's died like three times already! I'm calling the Titans and Jericho, we are so going after that-" M'gann places a hand over his mouth so he won't swear again and gives him a look.

Beast Boy takes a breath to calm down, "Deathstroke, we know him as Slade. In the Teen Titans days he blackmailed Wing to become his apprentice or else he would kill the whole team and has been tormenting ever since. He's tried to get Wing to become his apprentice on multiple other accounts, and Wing won't actually tell us what happened when he was with Slade, but he had nightmares for months afterwards. Now he did this."

The rest of the heroes are shocked into silence and most have worried looks over their faces, except for the Batfamily, they look angry but not surprised.

Wally turns to them accusingly, "You knew! And you didn't tell us!?"

Red Hood snorts, "Oh yeah, we knew. Those favors Wing is talking about is because he saved Deathstroke from being killed by me and Demon Spawn over there. Once we heard what he did to Wing." Jason shakes his head and has a cruel grimace on his face, "we weren't going to let that bastard live. But, Wing wouldn't let us kill him. So, Slade owed him."

Beast Boy's eyes widen, "What did he do to Wing? He never told us."

Every single Batfamily member in the room growled and Damien spun around to punch the wall; a dent was left in the metal. Jason stalked away before he hurt someone. The videos would have to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That was way longer than I usually do…**

 **I really hope you guys liked this one and don't feel scared to tell me about grammar or spelling errors, I won't mind.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Timeline (Not a real update)

**A/N: I'll just try to slip into the room like I haven't been gone for a few months… yeah. So sorry for the long wait and this isn't really even an update. I've been coming up with a time line for this story and so I think I just need to write it down so that everyone can understand what has happened in the lives of the team so far.**

* * *

Dick:

So he started the team when he was 13, which means he was a freshman at 13. SO he would graduate right around when he was 16. IN this story he and Bruce have an argument at 15 and through plot devices Dick still got a diploma from Gotham academy probably by using zeta tubes to go to school still.

He starts the teen titans at 15, and dates Starfire during this time. Slade apprenticeship is in this time and how the titans start is slightly different than the show. He finds a newly orphaned Garfield and remembers him from Bialya and they go to jump city where they meet Raven and Cyborg and Starfire and so on.

A few weeks after his 16th birthday is when the Mirage event happens and so the rest of the Titans alienate him.

A few weeks after the Mirage event he feels like he shouldn't be on the titans but doesn't know what to do. He has a bad feeling and rushes back to Gotham. He comes too late and Jason is dead. When he arrives he tries to reconnect with Bruce but Batman has already been so hurt by the death of Jason he pushes everyone away so he won't experience more pain and Dick is emotionally hurt.

He becomes Nightwing.

Still 16, the Bludhaven event with Blockbuster and Tarantula happens. His apartment is burned down and so he rejoins the team as a part time member while he lives at the cave and deals with the Bludhaven event.

Now 17 he finds an apartment and joins the team fully again. He and Bruce reconcile and Tim comes into the equation.

He and Aqualad first start to plan for the invasion and Tula dies.

Jason:

Jason becomes Robin when Dick is 15. He and Dick have a rocky start because Bruce gave Robin away. Jason is 13 at the time.

At 14 Jason dies by the hand of Joker.

He is resurrected by the lazarus pits and goes crazy for a few months. He is back to Gotham when Dick is 17.

He is now 15 and Dick found out who Red Hood was. They reconnect and Dick tries to help him through what has happened.

Tim:

Tim is 12 when he joined Batman. Now on the team for a year he is 13…. Yeah I don't have much to add.

Damien:

He is dropped off by Talia about a week after Bruce has left for space and Dick is trying to help him realize killing is bad and that childhood is precious.

Kaldur:

He led the team fairly well for four years and only had a slight hitch when garth and Tula joined. After Tula's death he was deeply depressed but he knew it could be a good entry point into the Light. He joined the Light as an undercover agent, and you guys know the rest.

Wally/Artemis:

After he starts dating Artemis he and Dick grow apart because Wally becomes preoccupied with spending time with Artemis

He is 18 when he quits the team, and he and Artemis go into civilian life. They have been living with each other for 2 years and doing well in college life.

M'gann/Conner/Lagoon Boy:

M'gann start to abuse her powers when she is 19 is Earth years.

Conner finds out after a year and breaks up with her. They have been apart for 1 year.

M'gann needed a rebound guy pretty fast and started to date Lagoon Boy about 2 months after the break-up.

Garfield:

Garfield lost his mom when he was 10.

He joined the titans at 11 and then transferred to the team at 13, he is still 13. He is still slightly mad at Nightwing because of the Mirage incident.

Zatanna and Raquel:

They both joined the Justice League when they reached 18.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope to give you a real update soon, don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. However, this is the end of my senior year and so I am super busy.**


	6. Anger and Death Threats

**A/N: Hey guys, busy isn't even in the realm of correct words to describe my life right now, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys have been having a great year… and happy holidays!**

 **Warning: I'm cautious so I'm going with a T rating. Also there will be OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I want to so badly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Anger and Death Threats**

 **Red Hood P.O.V.**

I stalk away from them and keep marching until I see a gym. The demon brat followed me, and I turn around to look at him. "Stay out of my way or I can't promise you won't get hurt, and Wing would be upset if I hurt you."

"Tt, like you could lay a hand on me. I'll be throwing knives over in the range, don't get in my way or you'll end up more hurt than I." Damien spins on his heel and start throwing knives ferociously before he is in range. Stupid, short-stacks.

I growl and stomp over to a punching bag. I throw a left-hook and imagine that obnoxious orange and black mask is getting hit instead of the black of the bag. A spin kick is sent into the imaginary ribs of Wilson and I wish I could feel the satisfaction of bones cracking. Soon, I'm lost in a daze of punches and kicks aimed at the imaginary piece of trash.

I'm aware of the team trickling into the room but I don't care if I scare the kiddies with how vicious I hit the bag. I don't stop until I hear the ripping on the bag and the sound of sang flowing to the ground. I turn to hit another bag, but Batgirl is there instead and I have to hold back my fist inches from her nose. She doesn't flinch and I'm kind of disappointed.

"Hood, stop. There isn't anything we can do about the past." She takes a hold of my hand and flattens the clenched fingers.

I snarl, "Maybe we can't change the past but that doesn't mean that garbage should still be walking this Earth. I swear I want to dip him in acid and slowly break every bone in his body and then, then I'll dig into every single one of his veins with a dull knife and hang him by his-"

"Hood that is enough! Wing said to leave, so we need to respect his wishes." I can see in her steely eyes and shaking fists that she agrees with me though.

Damien has collected all of his knives and walks over to us. "That man must pay. You know what he did, if you claim to love him you should want to tear him apart as we do."

The fury in her eyes as Barbara turn to the little twerp almost makes me feel pity for him, almost. "I do love him! And I do want to torture that soulless, unhuman, skin bag, but Wing made me swear not to go after him when he told me about what happened. I know he made you two swear as well even though you two went to kill Slade, which is why he confides in me now instead of you volatile Neanderthals."

The air stills and everyone stares at Batgirl. "What's that supposed to mean? That he doesn't trust us as much as you? That more has happened that he didn't tell us about?" I move into her personal space and loom over her, I'm two inches taller now but I don't think she is impressed.

"I'm not saying Wing trusts me more, I'm saying you two have a record of going out to kill people he doesn't want dead, so maybe he told me about things he didn't tell you about." She uncrosses her arms and pushes one hand against my chest to make me back up a pace.

Replacement just has to speak up now, probably to try to diffuse the situation, but I'm not done with this conversation. "We are getting off topic, the team wants to know what happened." Timmy doesn't look like he wants to share with them either.

Damien, in his usual blunt self speaks up, "If Nightwing wanted them to know he would have told them. If they don't know by now, then he doesn't want them to know."

All of us Batclan share a look that says we agree, but the team isn't going to left this go. Beast Boy's tail is swishing in anger and impatience and I'm fairly certain Roy, Wally, and Kaldur's eyes are trying to burn holes in all of us.

"Fine, you want to know, then here it is. When Bats and Wing had a falling out Wingster went to Jump City in California and found BB here and a few others and started teen titans, the first teen hero group that was outside of the Justice League's control. He was 15. Deathstroke, or Slade as he was going by, took an interest in Wing and started playing mind games with him. Eventually he shot deadly nanobots into Wing's team and blackmailed a 15-year-old child into being his 'apprentice'." I cross my arms in a way that says 'I'm finished sharing'. No one else looks like they want to speak up.

Beast Boy growls, "I know that, all of the teen titans know that! I want to know the reason why Wing wouldn't talk to us about what happened, why he never let us take care of his injuries after that, the reason why his insomnia kicked up another notch!"

Batgirl blew some hair out of her face, "I don't know what to tell you. You don't want to know what happened to him."

Conner grunted, "Yes, we do."

"Really, you want to hear about how Slade beat him and then made him train for hours on end with broken bones. How he would whip him every time he refused to call Slade master or go out to steal. You really want to heat how that monster locked him in a sensory deprivation room and then would send him out into a desert to survive with no equipment and how he would use knives to cut Wing up and then make him spar while making extra sure to tear and grab in the wounds. How-" Babs stops and sobs, I don't know what she was going to say next but I don't think anyone wants to know.

She continues anyways, he voice trembling, "How- how Slade would trail hands across his sides and caress his face and make the worst comments in the world. How even after Wing got away whenever they battled Slade would be sure to touch the upper thigh and butt to distract him and and.."

She walks out of the room, back to the lounge no doubt so she wouldn't have to see everyone's horrified faces even if that means looking at a blank screen.

I look every single person in the eyes and see despair and hate and disgust in their eyes. Wally, Roy, Kaldur, and Conner all make eye contact and I know that when all of this is over they are gong to start planning revenge. I walk over to them as everyone starts to leave to go back to the waiting room. "I want in," I feel Tim and Damien walk up behind me, "They want in too. We promised not to hurt him, but we can make sure your plan doesn't suck."

They just nod, their poor teeth must be almost cracking at the pressure they are under from how tight every single one of their jaws are clenched.

* * *

 **Batman P.O.V.**

I internally sigh, but Alfred is giving an aura of pride. Of course the boy would go and do a less than likely to succeed plan as long as the people he cares for live.

I click for the nest video to play.

* * *

 _Dick pops up, he is still in his Nightwing uniform. He's looking slightly tousled, he must have just gotten back from patrol, but no injures are in plain view. As he puts his hand back down from turning on the recording there in a slight tremor that wouldn't be seen by anyone outside of the Batfamily, so he must have some bruising beneath the suit._

" _Hey B, it's January 26_ _th_ _, the night of. You left today, and I already wish you didn't leave. Now I have to deal with all of your work too." He grins in a joking manner, he doesn't mind it._

" _You got out of that fancy party coming up too, lucky you. Now it's only me who has to be harassed by the older women. Do you think Comish would let me put a restraining order on the whole of upper-class Gotham?" Dick has turned his whole body upside down now and is hanging upside down from the chair he is sitting in._

" _I just put a few common robbers and thugs into jail today. Nothing big is happening yet so all seems to be going according to plan. Knock on wood," he knocks on his head (the old saying you head is a block of wood), "it stays that way. Nightwing out." A foot is seen turning off the camera before static appears._

* * *

I chuckle at Dick's antics. A beep from one of the machines pulls me out from my cheery mood, somewhere in 5 months my son fell apart and I'm going to be watching it. Alfred lightly puts a hand on my shoulder. "It will be all right sir, we can heal him up as good as new."

Alfred gently presses the play button once more.

* * *

 _Nightwing is looking distressed when the screen pops on. "January 30_ _th_ _, it's been 4 days and Gotham already knows something is wrong. It's like the whole city can sense you're gone B." Nightwing is pacing his floor and visible bandages are seen peaking out from his white Gotham Knights t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His Nightwing mask looks out of place in his ensemble._

" _That tingly sensation that says an Arkham breakout is going to happen is in full force. My prediction is tomorrow, um, 10 pm, if I had to go into minutes, I would say 17. And we both know my predictions are never too far off." He has started to make small gestures that show how nervous he is like wiggling his fingers when he said the minutes and a hand raking through his unruly hair. "I need to study, but I wish you were here, Nightwing Out." Static._

* * *

This sends me back in my memories of the first time Dick predicted an Arkham break out. All of Gotham has some kind of feeling. Her people will unconsciously start to stockpile food and any late-night event will be forgone to a night of Netflix on the couch. The occupants can just feel that something off almost as in the city has a presence.

Dick, being the empathetic person he is, has always had higher instincts. About 4 months into him becoming Robin, the 8-year-old walked over to me and looked nervous. He said that he thought there was going to be a large-scale crime going on. I asked him why and he could only say that he had a feeling a break out was going to happen tonight.

He was right, that night there was a large-scale Arkham break out. After getting all the villains back into Arkham I tested him for a meta-gene and there was nothing. Over the years he got better at predicting it. Even when he wasn't talking to me in Jump City California, he sent me a message with the date and time of the next Arkham break out and he was right to the minute. I start the next video.

* * *

 _There is a bruise blossoming on Dick's right cheek, the mask partially covering it up. "January 31_ _st_ _, I was right. I was right to the minute and BG is still saying that she loves and hates my instincts at the same time. Joker is demanding to see Batman and I don't know what to do."_

 _Dick is see wrapping his left wrist, he is stabilizing it with some athletic tape, a quick fix that says he is going to go back out there soon. "I think, I think I might need to take up the cowl B. I don't want, you know I don't want to, but I think there might not be another choice. Listen, it's almost 4 am and I need to sleep, so no matter how much I want to just sit in front of this camera and talk to you I can't. College is starting in like 4 hours. Nightwing out."_

 _Static switches quickly to a very somber Nightwing._

" _February 2_ _nd_ _, I had to wear the stupid cowl. How can you move in that suit? The cape is too long and way to heavy. I get you use it for protection, but it literally almost got me killed today." There is a gash on his forehead and he is sitting very gingerly._

 _Nightwing is swarmed in a sky-blue fluffy blanket and the only things that can be seen from his cocoon are some bandaged fingers and a foot in a boot. He looks all of five years old right now, especially with the pout on his face._

" _I'm going to have to change my whole fighting style with that costume. I can't be acrobatic when I'm pretending to be you and I hate it. I can't take the punches you can, I don't have your stature. I'm built to be in the air and, no offence, but you are built to have your feet planted into the ground and then to punch people into the floor." He snuggles deeper into the blankets, and his face says he is going into a deeper upset as well. Everyone knows that Nightwing hates to have to keep to the ground._

 _The bags under his eyes say he is already exhausted with being the most experienced bat, "And how am I supposed to patrol both Gotham and Bludhaven every night? I have college, and the team, and now your job too. I have no extra time, heck I barely have time to eat now. I'm trying to eat breakfast while I motorcycle to school and every day is a question if I'm going to be able to have lunch"_

 _Now his arms have popped out of his blanket. There are bandages going all the way up his arms, and two of his fingers on his left hand are bound together. "BG is already getting concerned with how often I miss having lunch with her now and I hate making her worry. Living two lives is stressful enough, but now I have to live four and it is beyond what I think I can do. Nightwing Out." He visibly winces as he shuts the camera off and static appears._

* * *

My mind can only think one thing, 7 days. 7 days is all it took for my son's health to start to decline. It's not because he isn't strong or that he isn't a good hero, it's because there is too much falling onto him at once.

"Alfred, not even I had to live four lives at once. Maybe three when I was going undercover, but never four. How could I have done that to him." I reach out to take one of Dick's hands and squeeze to let him know in some way that I am here. That I can take the weight off his shoulders now, that I'm sorry.

I can hear Alfred sigh, "Master Bruce, it isn't your fault. You weren't expecting him to take up the cowl and you had to leave. Really, everyone else left behind should have seen how much stress was put onto him." I look up to see Alfred's shoulders slump.

"Alfred, don't blame yourself either. You know him, he is good at putting up masks. If he didn't want you to know he was freaking you wouldn't know. And you probably some thing was bothering him, which is more than what some people notice." Alfred nods, but I know he won't not blame himself, just like he knows the I won't not blame myself.

The rooms is quiet and I wish Dick would wake up to fill the empty space.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the chapter. I have some more ideas for inbetweener times that are moments not from the show, but I could use some feedback on how you felt the emotions went. If you have any events you would like to see feel free to put them in the comments too!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope it won't take so long for me to write the nest chapter.**


	7. Hiatus

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not stopping this story, but it is going on hiatus. My life is a little crazy right now and my motivation has been slowing. My dad has been in the hospital and will be going into surgery again soon. I'm not abandoning this story but don't expect updates any time soon.**


End file.
